A Terrifying Ending To Start A New Beginning
by SolarWinds
Summary: Set before the cliffdiving incident. Don't read if you haven't read new moon or breaking dawn. Rated T just incase. I know I'm going to get burnt alive with bad flames, so keep it not so hurtful. Please? but constructive criticism is welcome -
1. Preface

**Preface**

I couldn't believe it! After everything we've done, this is what it's come to? Has everything we've done been in vain?

I couldn't believe it would come to this. I watched as the one who haunted my past and present, grinned and stalked towards the ones I was trying to protect. How was I going to get everyone out of this mess.


	2. Thoughts

**Chapter 1: Thoughts**

_BPOV_

Gosh, I was so worried about the pack. What if they got hurt? Or killed? They were only warm-blooded, soft fleshed mortals after all, and Victoria was the complete opposite. What if they did catch up to her? So many What If's.

I sighed and got up off the sand and continued my way along La Push beach.

What if she got through their defences and hurt Charlie or anyone else? It would be all my fault.

With another sigh, I headed back to my truck.

Huh? Why does it feel like I'm being watched? Oh well. "Must be paranoid," I nervously chuckled, not meaning to speak aloud.

I kept walking, a little faster than before. I listened for anything. A branch blowing in the wind, an animal call, footsteps, rustling, anything! But nothing, and that frightened me.

Finally I reached my truck, and drove as fast as it could go, back home. I still feel like someone or something is watching me. I desperately looked around, nothing, but I knew something was there. Victoria? I hoped not. I looked back. Finally! I turned off the truck's engine and raced to the door.

About an hour later, I felt the feeling slowly fade, and peace returning to me.

I know I fell asleep, because my vision got a little blurry, fading into black. Next thing I know, I was staring into a mirror. My reflection was looking back, brown eyes locked with brown eyes. Same face, some posture, same shape and same size. Then, my reflection blinked and grinned. I didn't move. Then the girl stepped _out_ of the mirror and closed her eyes. She started to get younger. And 18 year old one moment the next a 15 year old. From 15 to 10, then 10 to 6. then she opened her eyes and I gasped at her colour. I then woke myself up out of the dream by jumping up in my bed. "Her eyes!" I whispered, putting as hand on my forehead and starring blankly at the wall in shock. "Her eyes!" just then, I saw movement in my peripheral vision. I looked to the window suddenly. Nothing. Then I swear I heard a sigh. I rubbed my eyes and checked the window again. Two small, glinting eyes were staring at me with amusement. There was no way I could miss the colour of them. I fainted soon after.


	3. Haunted

**Chapter 2: Haunted**

_BPOV_

The next day at school, I was on edge. Can you blame me? I had those two small glinting eyes following me everywhere. Whenever I looked at my reflection it would shift into that six year old. I couldn't look at my reflection anymore without freaking out.

What else can go wrong for me? Damn, shouldn't have thought that.

The bell started ringing. Damn it! I'm late! I knew I shouldn't have thought that.

Sigh.

As I was running to the classroom without tripping over anything, I swear I saw that…girl standing in front of me, with those big grinning eyes.

I shut my eyes, still running. What a stupid thing for a person like me to do.

I ended up running into the door of my classroom, tripping over my feet and crashing into the teacher's desk. In other words, "Owe, my back." It felt like something was broken. My arm? My leg? Maybe something's just sprained.

"Isabella Swan! Why can't you watch where you're going?" the teacher growled while shaking his head. "Sorry." I mumbled as I limped to my desk.

"Do you need to go to the school nurse?" he sighed.

"No, I'm ok." I think, I doubt it though, but I couldn't tell anyone about the girl or whatever it was. People might think I'm crazy…again.

After school, I was heading over to La Push. Maybe the pack was done looking for Victoria. I don't know if that should be good or bad. Sigh.

Suddenly, a loud thump came from the roof and the car swerved to the left sharply, forcing me off the road and down into a small part of the forest and the world went black.


	4. Hunted

_Hey guys_

_Sorry I haent been talking. But I wrote these chapters all before I posted. I will now talk about the reviews, (YAY! They're not hate mail!) _

_Preface_

_Nothing. (Sad face)_

_Chapter 1_

monkkie-jedi - It's okay. But you need to work on making it go a little smoother, easier to imagine what's happening.

_**Thanks and will try to do ^_^**_

mermolie – wow this sounds intresting hope you update soon

_**Thanks. The next chapter is up.**_

_Chapter 2_

TwilightLoVeR1087 - This is really good!  
Please write more!  
I need to know what happens next!  
And what color are Bella's six-year-old-selves eyes?  
I'm a little confused but within the next chapters I think you'll clear that up.  
Great

_**Thankyou so much!**_

_**I will.**_

_**^_^**_

_**You won't find out until next chapter I think. I'm annoying about it, but it'll keep you reading and waiting and hopefully not hating me until then…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with twilight. Only the characters you wont recognise in this story belong to me.**_

**Chapter 3: Hunted**

When I came to, it was very dark. I guess it was around 10. Charlie would probably be a little panicked.

"Owe," my head was aching, I think the cut from the motorbike accident had reopened.

I tried to start the engine. "Damn it! Work!" I grumbled at the truck. It let out a low whin and shuddered, then stopped completely. I lent back into the seat, putting my hand on my forehead and sighed. Just my luck. I pulled out my phone to call Charlie so he wouldn't be too worried. Unfortunately, it had no battery. "Oh, Wonderful!" I growled sarcastically to no one. Was anything going to go my way today?

"Why, hello Bella." A voice called to me. "How nice you made things easier for me. I was beginning to think I was going to have to hurt someone to get to you."

_Victoria. _Oh no.

"I was planning on hurting you. To make you suffer. To torture you till you couldn't scream anymore. But I can't help being thirsty. It's just my way of living. Rather than live of the blood of _**animals**_." She shuddered. "I think I'll make this interesting by playing a little game." She grinned evilly at me. "How would you like to play…_Cat and Mouse_? You can guess what role I'll be playing." That was only too easy to guess. But still… why not mess around. It may just be the adrenaline passing though my body, but I felt like I wanted to mess with her mind. "Uh…Mouse?" stupid idiot.

She growled at me, looking very annoyed. Then her expression changed into a sadistic grin. "I'm going to count to 100. You have till then to run. 1..2.." I was off. I hoped adrenaline would let me get about 20 miles…or al least to La Push, though that was unlikely. A, I was having a bad day, B, I couldn't last and C, Victoria could run faster that me and would catch up. I was running as fast as I could. I didn't know what direction I was running and I wasn't about to stop to figure which way was the right way to La Push.

I think I made it about 3.5 kilometres before I was knocked to the ground.

I wished Jake was here. I wished someone was here. I wished…_Edward_ (I forced the name into my head) was here. But Jake wasn't. no one was around. Edward was gone. And the danger was standing over me, her red orange hair blowing out behind her like a fire dancing, her teeth barred.

"To easy." And lent down, lowered her razor sharp teeth to my throat and bit down hard.


	5. Reflection

**Chapter 4: Reflection**

The fire was back. The same fire, if not worse, from the ballet studio in Phoenix was back and burning through my veins. It hurt so much, that I couldn't help but scream. I probably sounded like a banshee. Maybe even louder.

I couldn't see much, but I could see Victoria's eyes go wilder as she drank my blood. I could feel myself going weaker as she drank in large gulps. Suddenly, I felt her pushed off me. I saw her crouch in a defensive but ready to attack position and a fierce look on her face.

"_**YOU!**_" she growled at my saviour. Or 'saviours' as soon would become as I heard a number of growls around me.

"Leave now, bloodsucker!" a voice to my left growled. "You've done enough!"

"If you leave now in peace, human drinker, you may be spared" a commanding voice from behind me, calm but dangerous and full of confidence and authority, rang out like out of a megaphone. "Fight…and you will be killed"

Victoria growled, glared at who ever it was who spoke and then left.

My saviour, who knocked Victoria off me, still stood in front of me, in a protective stance.

I struggled to keep myself from screaming from the pain.

"Aw man! I wanted a fight." Grumbled a voice to my right. "Filthy leech."

"Maybe in time. That bloodsucker will get what's coming to her." The voice from my left agreed.

"Peace, you two. She left in peace, I forbid you from going after her!" the commanding voice rang out.

I felt hands pick me up. I don't know how they managed to keep my body still from all the thrashing I was doing. "What will we do about this little one?" A gentle, motherly voice asked softly. "May we bring her into our family?"

A voice that reminded me of wind chimes replied "How about we bring her to our house, wait out for the three-day transformation, then see if she wants to stay? It's what we should do. We can't force her to stay." I realised that the voice came from the figure that still was in the protective stance. Slowly, the figure turned around. I saw her and I fainted.


	6. Introductions, Edited 23062010,

_G'day all_

_Sorry for taking so long._

_I've been waiting for more reviews._

_Oh well._

_**Chapter 4 Reviews**_

_TwilightLoVeR1087 –_

_This is great!  
Please hurry!  
This is great and I need to know what happens next!  
I love it!  
HURRY PLEASE!_

_**Thanks ^_^**_

_**You'll have to be patient**_

_**Thanks again**_

_**Will do. **_

_mermolie - _

_wow that was class im wondering who the people are who saved bella good cliffy hope you update soon_

_**Thanks. You'll find out now.**_

_**I guess I'm getting better at cliffhangers.**_

_**Chapter 5 Reviews**_

_little girl in a tree-_

_This is really good! I would try to make the chapters a little bit longer and mabye explain more about the surroundings and feelings of the characters but you are doing a really good job!_

_**^_^ thanks**_

_**I'm going to try and make them longer in the future**_

_**Aww, but keeps people interested and pestering me to update. Lol.**_

_**Thanks**_

_TwilightLoVeR1087 -_

_I can't wait for more of this!  
It's really good!  
Please hurry if you can!  
I NEED TO KNOW THE EYES!  
AND THE PEOPLE WHO SAVED HER!  
AND WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!  
PLEASE HURRY!_

_**Hehe**_

_**Thanks**_

_**I've got parts written before. I've got about 7 chapters written but I'm editing them and waiting for more people to review. (sad face)**_

_**You'll find out the eyes and the people now.**_

_**You'll have to wait a bit more.**_

_**Hehe**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with twilight. Only the characters you won't recognise in this story belong to me.**_

**Chapter 5: Introductions**

When I woke up, I realised everything was brighter. More colourful than before. I looked around I was in a white room, the bed frame was made of Birchwood, the blankets were white as well, I was guessing I was in the guest room of…where was I anyway? Not my house, that's for sure.

I heard voices, so I got out of the bed, and went out of the room. Out of the room was a hallway that was painted a topaz blue colour. It made me feel peaceful. Well, at least a little calmer from waking up in someone else's bed.

I headed down the hallway and out into a lounge room.

That's funny. I would have thought that lounge rooms went on the first floor and this was a two-story house…from what I could tell.

The voices had stopped, and I looked at the owners.

There were five people in the room, but I could hear a sixth in the next room.

"Hello, Isabella." The motherly voice from (was it yesterday?) spoke.

I looked over back to the people in room.

The voice spoke again, coming from a lady with waist long, golden hair. "My name is Gabriella" her eyes were beautiful silver, as was the same with the man she was holding hands with. "And this is my husband, Andrew."

Andrew had shiny, thick, short ebony black hair. They both looked in their late twenties or early thirties. "Nice to meet you, Isabella."

A girl with strawberry blond hair that went a little above the waist spoke up. "Hiya! My name's Elise Merinda Juliet Ulrica Adolfina Alarice Wolfe, and this is my half-brother Ben Astolfo Bardolf Bledig Bodulf Ebrulf Fastolf Fenris Ulric Wolfe. I know, we have long _complicated _names." Her bright baby blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Our father gave us the _weirder_ names and our mothers gave us the normal names." The boy next to her spoke. He had green eyes and the darkest blonde you could get before you went into brown. They both had a tan and had a little bit of an Italian accent.

The last person in the room stood up. She had long silver blond hair that went to her ankles. Her bright white eyes held a strange ancient feeling that made me feel like I was no more than dust before her. I'm guessing she was the leader of the coven. "Hello. My name is Ashley Verena Myra Vivian CrystalAmber. This is my family. It is pleasant to finally meet you. Do you remember anything that had happened to you before you met us?" she asked in that commanding tone I heard last night…or three-days ago…if what I think happened.

"I…I…think so…I…I was…...attacked…by…by…" I stuttered. My voice reminded me of wind chimes…it was kind of scary and I kept getting distracted. "…Victoria?"

"That would be correct!" a voice rang out from the next room. It sounded like a combination of beautiful sounds. Soft chiming bells, joyful singing and others I couldn't tell but it made me feel calm but happy listening to it.

The owner stepped into the room. It was a little girl…about six or seven… with long mahogany hair…that went to her knees… a beautiful body…a kind face…and her eyes…glinting…bright…golden eyes…that reminded me so much of… "I've tried to keep an eye on you so she _wouldn't_ be able to get to you! But _**nooooo**__! _You had to drive _alone!_ Down to a line I couldn't get passed without getting ripped to shreds!" she growled at me. I guess she didn't like me much. Maybe hated me. "No, I'm just angry at you! I don't hate you." She sighed.

I blinked. How did she…?

"What? Read your mind?"

"Well…Yeah…"

"I'm a mind reader stupid!" she snapped. Ok, that voice made not so happy to hear it. I couldn't help it if Edw- no one could get into my head due to the glitch in my brain.

She laughed. "Oh, now I see. A _glitch in your brain_. Yeah right. I have a shield that allows me to bend it around the minds of others so I'm kind of a mind reader. My shield also prevents anyone getting into my head. Physically or mentally. Maybe you have something simular."

…Maybe…

"Alright, bloodsuckers. If you don't stop with the _mindchatroom_ conversation soon…I'm going to get a little mad!" Ben growled.

Bloodsuckers? That's what Jake called the Cull- Vampires.

"This Jake would be a shape shifter?" the girl asked.

"Werewolf" I replied.

"Does he turn into a wolf at night or anytime?" Gabriella asked.

"Anytime."

"Shape shifter" Elise, Ben and the girl replied at the same time in the same tone. monotone.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself," the girl suddenly remembered. Then she glared at me. "Stop calling me _the girl_. It's getting annoying." The **boy** said.

"Idiot."

I just grinned.

She glared again than sighed and continued "My name is Isabelle Natalie Verity Bianca Natasha Autumn. I was six when I was turned.

"I have more than one power…which I already explained one." She rolled her eyes "My other is to alter looks."

I stared at her. How old was everyone when they were changed? Were their looks being altered at this moment?

"No, everyone is at the age they look without my power."

Okay…I could get used to this…odd as it maybe. It would be easier to stay in one place longer than the other covens.

"Why do you have different eye colours? Other than Isabelle…which I know her diet…what's silver…white…blue and green?

They grinned…Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"My wife and I have an easy way." Andrew laughed. "We live of fish blood. So we can fish, drink the blood, hand the meat to a butcher or such and they never suspect a thing!"

Wow.

"I have never tasted a single drop of blood ever since I was created." Ashley said. "Not one and I've lived pretty much since the dawn of time… after the cavemen at least…give or take a year after that period in time."

…that's…"Unbelievable!" I exclaimed.

She smiled.

"Ben and I aren't full blood vamps." Elise grinned. "I'm half bloodsucker, half shape shifter and my forms a wolf. So I guess like werewolf, but not…"

"I'm half leech, half werewolf…but I can turn in the day occasionally." Ben grinned wider "the eye colour is our natural eye colour. We can drink blood or eat the carcass. The eye colour is our natural eye colour. We can drink blood or eat the carcass."

Um…gross…liveable…but gross.

Isabelle laughed. Ben and Elise glared at both of us.

"Never mind you two." Isabelle still grinning replied.

"Would you like to join our family Miss Swan?" Ashley asked.

"If that's alright by you." I replied. They smiled and nodded. I smiled too.

"Though I have one question." Or a few…"How do you know my name?" I asked. Seriously! How did they know bother my first and last name?

"That's two. You knew I was around didn't you?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, I saw your eyes and that dream…" I said slowly, remembering the dream to show Isabelle.

"Well, I had to know about you to follow you, didn't I?"

"I guess so."

"How are you so controlled?" Gabriella asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you feel the bloodlust that newborn vampires do?"

Come to mention it, I did feel a burn down the back of my throat that was uncomfortable, but not irresistible.

"Maybe we should go hunt?" Isabelle asked.

Sounds good.

"No more being alone from now on. Okay?" Ashley asked.

"Okay."

Ages

Ashley – 19

Gabriella -30

Andrew – 31

Ben – 15

Elise – 15

Isabelle A - 6

Isabella S – 18

Names and their meanings

_**boy**_

Astolfo, - swift wolf - Teutonic

Bardolf – giant wolf -

Bledig – wolflike - welsh

Bledri – wolf ruler – welsh

Bodulf – leader wolf –Teutonic

Ebrulf – wild wolf – Teutonic

Fastolf – firm wolf –Frankish

Fenris – the name of a legendary wolf - Old Norse

Ulfer – wolf warrior - Norse

Ulric – 'wolf' and 'ruler' - Old English

_**girl**_

Adolfina – noble wolf – polish

Alarice - wolf ruler -

Merinda – pretty woman – aboriginal

Myra – flower, dripping - Greek

Ulrica – wolf /ruler- Norse / Teutonic

Verena – sacred wisdom –

Verity – truth –


	7. 68 years later

_**Hi yah! It's my Birthday, so as a present, you can review and advertise this story to friends and people that will review. ^_^... I'm serious!**_

_Reviews_

TwilightLoVeR1087

This is great!  
I get it now! (The eyes)  
This is great!  
Are the Cullen's going to come back?  
Love it!

_**^_^ thanks**_

_**Yup, **_

_**^_^**_

_**...that would ruin **_

_**^_^**_

little girl in a tree

YAY!new chappie! lol i like how complecated (did i spell that right...idk...anyways...) you made some of the peoples names. Great Job!

_**Hehe. Yup a new chapter.^_^**_

_**Thanks and no you didn't but don't worry...Believe it or not ...I'm not a good speller. lol. :D**_

_**I didn't actually make up the names, they're real. I got them out of the names book that my parents used.**_

_**Thanks.:D**_

mermolie

wow this story gets better cant wait till the next chapter hope you update soon

_**^_^ Thanks.**_

_**Here you go then.**_

gottaloveva

I would love to read more soon!

_**Hehe. here you go then.**_

**Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight or New moon. Only copies of them. Any character you see that you don't recognise belongs to me.**

**Chapter 6: 68 years later**

I can't believe it! There's no way I'll believe it! I'm not going! I'm not!

"You can and will! And yes you are!" Belle answered smugly.

"We're not going back!" I'm not backing down.

"Izzy! You have to go back sometime!"

"Never!"

"Stubborn 'till the end." She sighed.

"Duh!"

"Belle, stop taunting her and Izzy, yes we are." Andrew stated.

"Why?" We both asked, both for different reasons.

"Because it's _annoying._" Elise and Ben both stretched out the sentence in a taunt.

Belle mocked them back. "Ready for your walk_ dogs_? In got a new leash for both of you!"

They growled and she stuck out her tongue back at them.

"Izzy, you have to face your past sometime." Gabriella sighed.

"But why _Forks_? Why not…say… Anchorage? Or even Seattle or... "

"Stop being a baby." Ash grumbled at me.

"But what if I see someone that I used to know? What if someone recon-"

"Hello! I remember you saying something in Whitehorse about "The Wonders of Powers!" Belle cut me off.

"But-"

"NO BUT'S!" Everyone shouted at me.

I sighed.

"Fine. But how old?" No way was I going to be two years old again. It was horrible that every time someone saw you, 'Aww' this and 'What wittle tiny hands' that. Not that torture again. PLEASE! I'll get on my knees and BEG!

Belle rolled her eyes, smothered a giggle, glared at me, and then sighed. Stupid Multi-tasked people.

"You think you've had it bad! Try being stuck in preschool for years! All the drooling and-ugh-back to the main topic," She glared at me and the two wolves that were cracking up. "We. Are. GOING! Either you come the easy way or the hard way."

Fine.

"What was that?" Belle taunted

I glared at her. "Fine." I sighed.

"Sorry, didn't hear you. Can you say that again" Oh how I hate Belle right now.

"FINE!" I yelled.


	8. Two Years later

**_Hi Yah!_**

**_I'm changing Belle's power to be more like Edward's, but she can hear more that one person…if she wants to. I couldn't go anywhere with it before._**

**_Reviews_**

safi123 - i liked it but ?pov

**_Bella's POV. She's changed her name to Izzy._**

TwilightLoVeR1087 –

This is good!  
I cant wait for more!  
Please hurry!  
I want her to see the Cullens again!!

**_Thanks._**

**_Well…I have to wait a whole week for Flashforward (BEST SHOW!) to come on on Mondays…I think you can hold on a bit. Right? lol_**

**_You have no patience do you? Lol._**

**_Maybe she will…maybe she wont…well see. Than what would you want if she does see them? Talk to them? Scream at them? Punch someone in the face? Hmm…that's a good idea. Lol. Well see. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with twilight. Only the characters you won't recognise in this story belong to me. So Ash, Gabriella, Ben, Elise, Andrew, Belle, (The character phase Izzy's in…if that counts…does it? if not than no i don't own her. Stephanie Meyer does.), _****_Emily and Nikki, Josh, Eliza, Rachelle, Robbie, Irma, RJ ,Dianna and Selene._**

**Chapter 7: 2 years later**

**IPV**

It's funny.

How I went from being a child of divorce, to meeting my soul mate and meeting his family that I belonged to. Than losing everything and becoming a zombie, to having the best friend in the world to losing him than getting him back and could now could protect me from anything.

Then being hunted by my enemy, thrashing in pain to becoming what I wanted 100 years ago and gaining the best family I've ever imagined.

Who'd have guessed?

Also…who'd of guessed that the girl 100 years ago, who was ahead in all her work… is stuck in kindergarten classrooms doing kindergarten work and looks like a six year old.

"I dunno. Who?"

"Sometimes, Belle, you _aren't_ supposed to read my mind."

"Well, too bad."

Belle was driving me home in her car. A candyapple Cayman Porsche. Yeah, it stands out. But man, it's nice.

Belle grinned.

"How was high school for you?" I asked her.

"Normal" She gave me a raised eyebrow look. I laughed.

Belle had the appearance of a seventeen year old...

Yeah. Exactly like me…with golden eyes instead of chocolate brown. Her mahogany hair reached her hips now. Partly because that's how she wanted it this time.

I guess you could say we were walking in the other's shoes.

Belle and I had, when continually asked, claimed that we were related to the girl that went missing 100 years ago.

Well…we were. They just didn't know the whole story.

I found out about ten years after the transformation, when my eyes had started to become a dark amber, that Belle had been around for about 300 years…well now 400 and that she is my Great, Great, Great, Great Aunt or something like that. She went missing because she was taken as a meal…by non other than Victoria as, but Ash saved her and ordered Victoria to leave. Same as she did for me.

Belle treats me as a sister though.

"Of course I would. It's more fun taunting you sisterly than parentally. I'm not good at being an aunt, but better at a sister." She laughed.

I sighed. "Rhetorical, Belle."

She grinned.

"Want to hang out with the gang tonight? We're going to see a movie. Not sure which one."

Belle not knowing things? Wow.

"I mean that we're going to decide then and there." She said quickly.

"I'm in."

"Great"

The gang was a bunch of kids that were really good friends with us. Emily and Nikki Lavelle, Josh and Eliza Gammie, Rachelle Iroe, Robbie Jackson, Irma Joe, RJ Yorkey and Dianna and Selene Dejoque along with Elise, Ben, Ash, Belle and I.

I reckon that Emily and Nikki Lavelle were Angelia's granddaughters. They both have brown hair and blue eyes. Emily has long hair that reaches her chest and Nikki has short hair that reaches her shoulders. Both were as kind as Angelia.

Josh and Eliza were cousins. Josh came from New York one year ago. He has honey blonde hair and hazel eyes while Eliza came from England and had short red hair that goes to her chin. She also has hazel eyes but more green in them then brown. We love to tease her about her accent.

Rachelle, I swear is Lauren's grandkid. But with a personality tone down but she has the same eyes. She also has got quite a temper, but is the sweetest girl you'll meet when she's in a good mood. She has long black ebony hair that goes to her hips. She was the "oldest" among us in her final year at high school.

Robbie was a great kid and it would be sad when he would go. He was the clown of the group. Clown of the school really. He made everyone whose anyone laugh even if a person was depressed, he'd make them crack a tiny smile. He has a baby face with dimples and bright baby blue eyes with the chestnut brown blonde hair that reached his shoulders in wavy curls.

Irma is an African American with a perfect smile. She came to Forks she says about four or five years ago. Her long dark hair reaches her knees and her always mischievous eyes are an emerald green.

RJ is has long black hair. RJ needs glasses to see, but he thinks he is on top of the world, so needs to look cool. In conclusion, he always wears a special type of sunnies that he can use as normal glasses. He dislikes his given names with a passion. The RJ stands for Ricky James. I don't really understand the fuss really.

Belle snorted. "Me either."

Dianna and Selene were the "youngest" before me. The youngest of the highschoolers anyway. Dianna who is fourteen has Auburn hair that goes down her back. With sky blue eyes that shine with emotion and curiosity, Dianna and Selene were probably the ones everyone wanted to know. Selene is thirteen with shoulder length light blonde hair and is almost as tall as me. Well, six-year-old-body me.

"What movies was everyone thinking about?" I asked.

"Easier question. What movies was everyone _not_ thinking about?" Belle replied shaking her head in amusement, "I have a little bit of a migraine from that."

I laughed.

"How was school?" Andrew asked once we walked through the door.

"Same old, same old." We both replied.

Then we heard the shouting coming from the loungeroom.

"Oh come on! But Action is better than Romance!"

"It's a Romance/Comedy!"

"I don't care! I want to see-!"

"And I want to see you run over by a truck! But I can't!"

"OI! Don't make me get out the muzzles!" Belle shouted.

"So much for deciding then and there." I muttered.

"If you want to fight, take it outside." Ash calmly spoke, still reading the magazine she had been when we walked in the room.

Ben and Elise ran at near vampire speed outside, pulling of necklaces, hats, jackets, and so forth.

We all shook our heads at the ripping and snarling that came less than ten seconds after.

"So, what's the new buzz?" I asked.

"We're getting some new students soon and before you ask, no. We don't know anything about them yet." Ash said as I opened my mouth to speak. I clamped my jaws shut, embarrassed.

"How many?" I asked, now even more curious then before.

No one answered.

"How many?" I repeated in a lower tone, my thoughts were thinking about how the question 'how many' could shut everyone up and were heading down a painful track when I was brought back by a quick response from Andrew.

"It's not that we want to tell you, Iz. It's that we don't have any clue as to the number of the family."

Let's just say I wasn't convinced.

Belle rolled her eyes at me. "Idiot."

A yelp came from outside. Another growl and the fight continued.

"$20 says Lassie's going to win!" Belle shouted with a smirk on her face.

And she called me an idiot.

As there was a loud crash from the window breaking, Belle ran out the door that went to the back of the house as two huge blurs raced after her, snarling in anger. A dark blonde one and a slightly smaller strawberry blond one.

"$20 says Belle looses a limb" Ash called loud enough so the two wolves could hear, but not Belle, who was, I reckon, twenty miles away. Maybe less.

Two snickers could be heard after that.

"Nah, she's slippery, that kid. Maybe just an ankle." Andrew said. "$20 on that."

"No-way! She'll get away, with that ability of hers." I piped up.

Ash gasped in mockery. "You _dare_ bet _against_ the seer!?"

"I never said that I would bet, you did as well!"

"So does that mean you are?"

"No. It doesn't."

"Chicken."

"Nah-uh."

"Girls, Girls, ease up a bit!" Andrew scolded us. "You know I'm not quite a seer-"

"It's seerish enough."

"Yes but-"

"So winner gets $80. Sweet." Ash rubbed her hands together, Mr Burns style. "Excellent."

"That's, _so_ 100 ago, Ash." I taunted her.

She stuck her tongue back at me.

Andrew sighed, and put his head in his hands.

"Teenagers." he groaned.


	9. Caraholic

_**Happy Christmas, New Years Eve and New Years Day :D.**_

__

_**Reviews**_

_**Chapter 1 (added later)**_

_fyren galan - Wow. I think this is better than the actual Preface to New Moon. :]_

_**Thanks :D**_

**_Chapter 6 review(added later)_**

_fyren galan - Well. Interesting idea, although there is a thing such as having too many middle names. You get my drift?_

-ponders- I thought vampire children were illegal. Does the Volturi not know about her?

**_Thanks :D and yes, I did know, but it took a long time to look up those middle names and thought, meh. Lol. And for that question....they HAVE come across the Volturi, but I'll go into that later on....*grins*_**

_**Chapter 7 (added later)**_

fyren galan - Alright. It would be helpful to explain which one is Belle and which one is Izzy. 'Cos I had to read this chapter about five times before it made sense.

_**Sorry about that. ok, Belle is alot like Bella Swan but has that childish attitude in her still and Izzy (Bella Swan) is more independant and angry at the Cullens but still a little like her old self. she changed her name because she felt like the old Bella died.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_mermolie - the new students have got to be the cullens, cant wait to see what happens_

**_O.o You'll have to read and see. Lol :D_**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with twilight. Only the characters you won't recognise in this story belong to me. So Ash, Gabriella, Ben, Elise, Andrew, Belle, (The character phase Izzy's in…if that counts…does it?) __Emily and Nikki, Josh, Eliza, Rachelle, Robbie, Irma, RJ ,Dianna and Selene._

Oh, an Belle can turn the mindreading thing on and off. :D

**Chapter 8: Caraholic**

**AshPOV**

"I want to go see that movie again." Here they go again.

"We saw it last week." No duh, genius

"Too bad." Good response. Not.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Haven't you heard the saying, 'Don't Poke The Bear'?

"I'm going to steal your money to go see it again!" Haven't you either?

"HEY!"

I sighed.

"Don't you dare!" Oh yes, she'd dare.

"But out!" Oh, brilliant.

"It's my money!" That's why she'd take it.

"Well, you're being mean" Really?

"How so?" By continuing to annoy everyone in this house with your constant gibber and petty squabbling.

Izzy walked up to the two squabbling wolves, and wacked them on the back of their heads with the big, thick, heavy encyclopaedia she was reading.

Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

"HEY!" Ben shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Elise screamed.

"Idiots." Izzy commented.

I snickered.

"Okay kids, are you packed and ready to go to school yet?" Gabriella asked, ever so sweetly as if she'd never known that the wolves had been at it again.

Pfft, yeah right!

Belle nodded at me, then at Gabriella.

"Yeah," the duo grumbled.

"Yes, Gab." I brightly sang.

I got raised eyebrows for that from the duo and blood-related pair.

"What?"

The eyebrows went down.

I mentally giggled.

"You haven't been taking drugs again have you, Ash?" Belle commented.

"I never took it!" I shouted back.

"Yup, keep telling yourself that." Ben said.

"How else did that Crack get in your bag?"

"Someone put it there?" I tried. It was getting embarrassing now.

"Pfft, yeah right."

Rotten Belle, using my thoughts back at me…

"I heard that."

Very sarcastically, I thought the words 'Whoops'. I knew she'd get annoyed at that.

I got a glare for that from the said vampire.

Yup. Seriously, that girl needed to lighten up sometimes. Maybe she needed to take some-

"Ash, I'm not going to take drugs."

Damn it! I did it again.

"Anyways, let's get to school." Izzy interrupted my thoughts. I noticed she had closed her fists. I knew what she was doing.

School…Wait a minute! That means… I CAN DRIVE MY CAR!

I ran outside, giggling like a madman all the way, to my beloved Ferrari 458 Italia Auto.

"Hi baby. Have you been a good girl? Are you a good girl? Yes you are. Yes you are." I cooed at my precious car.

"$50 says she's been taking drugs." I heard the most annoying sound of Ben betting with the others. I didn't care. I had my car. **My **car.

"I'd better make sure she doesn't have drugs or alcohol hiding in her room." Gabriella sighed.

"I'm taking my-"

No, we're taking my car!" Elise protested.

No way was I going in her crummy 2009 Chevrolet Corvette when my car was screaming, begging, pleading me to drive it.

"Eww, she's drooling."

What? No! The venom will hurt my baby!

I didn't care that Belle and Izzy were snickering. No, not while my baby was in danger!

Super Ash to the Rescue!

More laughter.

Ugh. I don't feel good.

"My head hurts."

"That's expected." Elise and Ben smirked.

"I feel sick."

"Aw, poor Ash." Izzy and Belle giggled.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I screeched as I ran to the bathroom.

**IPOV**

It was always funny when Ash was like that.

I enjoyed using my powers to grip Belle's and look into her mind.

I found that I can bend my shield around others like Belle's power. Difference is, I can use another's power and hold it.

Problem is I can only use two at a time and I have to clench my fists to keep the power from slipping out from my grasp.

I can only hold one other power in my mind until I consciously decide to let it go. That is how I manage to look like a six year old without Belle being around. It's very handy but also can be a nuisance.

Ash, Elise, Ben got driven to school by Gabriella (who was making sure they would all behave) in her blue and black 2009 Chevy Cameo.

Belle drove me in her car.

The high school had changed to a K-12 school. Don't know why.

My classes always bored me. I had to talk as though I didn't know what the teachers were saying and had to bite back a retort when they commented on how I could learn more if I put my mind to things.

If only they knew.

Although, if they knew, the Volturi get kill them, and then us for exposing vampire history.

If they could…

* * *

And today's motto is: DON'T DO DRUGS OR GET DRUNK! and now a word from our sponsors (had to do that :D)

_Links for the cars are here_

http:// fantastixcars. blogspot. com 2009 /08 / ferrari - 458 -italia - auto-picture. html

http:// fantastixcars. blogspot. com /search/label/Chevrolet%20Corvette

Just take out the spaces :D


	10. School

**_What? No reviews? -_- I'm shocked. Remember, I don't update until I get a review…it wounds my ego. Not one at all? Is the internet down in your country? And to a certain person I know, I know that's not true. Lol. I live in the same country._**

**_REMEMBER! REVIEW!!!!_**

**Disclaimer. I own only the characters you don't recognise. So Isabelle, Ashley, Gabriella, Andrew, Ben, Elise, Selene, Emily, Eliza, Robbie, RJ, Irma, Nikki, Rachelle, Dianna…i think thats it for now. Lol**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**Chapter 9: School**

**BPOV (Belle's POV so you don't get confused.)**

School sucks.

High school even more.

Detention particular. Though I haven't been, I hear it is the Dementor's den.

I sighed.

"Hey Belle! Did you hear? The school's having a day for our grandparents to come look at our work! Cool huh?" Selene's eyes glinted with excitement.

I mentally rolled my eyes. I didn't just _hear_, I had to put up with everyone _thinking_ it. NON STOP! Then I turned the mindreading off when it got too much. Yeah, isn't that great!

"No, I didn't. I bet you're excited." I said as though I hadn't.

_No, really?_ Elise responded with sarcasm in her thoughts.

"Yeah! You can meet our grandparents!" Emily spoke up.

"That would be-"Ben started. But I cut him off.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why not?' Rachelle frowned.

"Well-uh…"

Yeah, I know my brain works faster than a second but seriously! Can you say 'Hey, I'm Isabella Swan's Great Great (however many times,) Aunt who was born in London, in the early sixteen-thirties who also happens to be a vampire"? I didn't think so!

"Hey did you hear about the new kids?" Eliza asked eagerly. "Apparently they came today!"

Thankyou Eliza! I swear she knows our secret and is sworn to keep the secret a secret.

"Yeah. I saw one or two of them wandering about." Robbie joined in.

"What did they look like?" Elise asked, mentally winking at me.

Hook, line and sinker. That girl was too stupidly clever for her own good.

"Well," Robbie started. "The girl I saw had short spiky hair and the guy I say with her had blond hair…" We stared at him and self-consciously he said "WHAT!" to us.

I snickered.

"I…saw…the…guy…with…another…guy…as…well…" Irma panted as she jogged up to us. Sometimes I wonder if that girl has a heightened sense of hearing. "He...was...with...a…dark…haired…big…muscled…guy…both...were…totally…hot!"

"Irma's got a crush. Irma's got a crush." RJ started singing in that taunting way. "Irma's got a crush. Irma's go-" he broke off as Irma started punching him hard. God bless her soul.

'Hey! There they are now!" Robbie cried. I wanted to hit him for ruining the moment and spoiling our amusement. I mentally pouted.

I looked over to the door and gasped.

Memories flew into my mind. Izzy telling us her story, Bella as a zombie, Bella screaming every night, Bella's point of view through every detail of her life at Forks.

I quickly (human speed) turned my head away, feeling sick as those thoughts came. I was going to kill them if I didn't calm down…unless the food I _had_ to swallow to appease the humans came up before and I embarrassed the group of four, who was now sitting down. Hey, that's a thought! Bad girl Belle, don't think like that! I could hear the scolding now.

"W.O.W!" Rachelle gasped.

"Told you they were hot." Irma smugly said.

"Well their good looking, but are they nice?" Nikki asked. Emily nodded her head in agreement.

"Who cares, I wanna get to know those chicks" RJ said, looking up and down at the girls of the group. Robbie was nodded but was too stunned to speak or _think_ clearly.

"I don't see what the fuss is about" Selene complained.

"Me either!" Dianna agreed.

"You will when you're older." Elise calmed them down. But she knew what they were. Both she and Ben knew.

But Ben, being the stupid idiot he was, wolf-whistled.

Yeah, he confuses me sometimes. He should seriously make up his mind. Either he likes vampires or he doesn't.

I heard a gasp from the door as a familiar voice mentally started to panic.

I looked over to give Izzy a small smile of sympathy... her face was twisted in horror and pain at the sight of the newcomers.

**_Now, click the little button down there and review. Ok? You get cookies if you type something._**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**


	11. Just Another Day

_**Two reviews…in how long?-_- really? Am I really bad? Sorry if I am. Sigh. Sorry, I'm being ungrateful aren't I? Two is better than none. Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but things have happened and I was waiting on reviews. The more reviews, the sooner I update.**_

_**Last Chapter Reviews**_

mystikalfiredragon  
2010-03-25 . chapter 10

ok, I typed something so do I still get a cookie? lol jk :)

Anyways, the Cullens are back in the story? ._. im right, right? ...um.. I better be! lol

Once again I love your stories, you characters make my day. :D

Now all I have to do is wait till you read this and post a new chapter. until then I guess I'll have to wait. Lol

_***hands you a plate of cookies***_

_**You'll have to read to find out. Lol**_

_**Thankyou for that. Getting reviews make my day.**_

_**Heh, sorry about the wait. As I said, was hoping for more reviews. Reviews are the thing that keeps me going.**_

vamp1001 - loved it but chapters too short so make it a little longer

_**I guess this doesn't help. But I couldn't think of a way to make this longer. But hopefully they will.**_

**Chapter 10: Just Another Day**

**GPOV**

Just another day...

I sighed.

...At work...

Another sigh.

...Doing the same thing again...

"Dr. CrystalAmber...our new member's coming today..." Dr. Albert Dray, a fellow staff member, said.

Well...that's different!

"Um...okay..." I replied surprised. I forgot all about our new member of the team. With all that has happened in the last few years, it's easy to get side tracked. "When's he coming?"

Dr. Dray rolled his eyes at me. "Really Gabriella. Have you really forgotten?"

I raised my eyebrow. "No, just wasn't paying attention." I said.

He laughed. "He's coming at noon. "Dr. Ryian's called a special party to welcome him."

"Yippee for him." I muttered to myself, then louder while smiling "I'll be there"

See you later then!" he said, eyeing me.

I sighed again. One more bad thing about being a vampire. You can't slap a human after he stares at you funny, that'd break the rule seeing as you'd break his head.

Anyways, back to this brain surgery.

_Later_

This meeting better be good. I've had to wait for two hours for this new doctor to arrive!

I closed my eyes and imagined being at home with my beloved Andrew and we were alone and...

"...And this is Dr. Gabriella CrystalAmber, Our head of staff...erm...wake up time Dr. CrystalAmber."

"No!" I replied, annoyed my daydream had been interrupted. I guess I'd been spending too much time with my children and picked up their childish antics.

I got a few chuckles at that.

I opened my eyes and glared at Dr. Ryian for that. "This better be good!"

Everyone sighed.

"We were introducing our newest member Dr CrystalAmber. He's just arrived."

I glanced around.

A tall blond doctor was standing near the door with an amused look on his face.

"Pleased to meet you...Dr..." I trailed off...I forgot who he was.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen" He's golden eyes glinted with amusement at my attitude and curiosity at my silver eyes.


	12. Old Friends? Or New Enemies?

Hey everyone. Sorry, I've had a few life issues at the moment. But reviews make me happy. So thankyou!

_**Reviews**_

TwilightLover123456789

This is SOOO good!

Please hurry if you can!

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, been busy :(

THE CULLENS ARE BACK!

What I've been waiting for! :D

Will Bella S. (Now Izzy) use Isabella (Now Belle) to change herself from a 6 year old?

Because if she reunites with the Cullens at all it will be very weird to be 6!

Lovee it!

_**Thank you.**_

_**Every review given is less time of waiting.**_

_**It's ok. Everyone is.**_

_**Yup.**_

_**They were going to come back. The will all be back in the next chapter..i think..or the next one after.**_

_**Hmm, she already has been using that power.**_

_**It will, but she wont be looking like a six year old the whole story. Just so no-one thinks 'Ew, Edward's mate is a six year old!' cause if they get back, not saying yet or if her angry will keep them apart, it's not going to be like that. Not trying to ruin the story, just expecting SOMEONE to say something. So that's cleared up. And it's Isabelle now. To avoid confusion.**_

_**Thank you again. ^_^**_

aldoraspritelette

Very good story. I had to go back and reread all the chapters so I could remember what's going on. I can't wait till you do more chapters. Keep up the good work!

_**Thank you. Sorry it's been awhile. As I've said. More reviews = less time of waiting…so advertise this story, get friends to review (nice reviews..not just random typing or flames) and the chapter will be up sooner. Thankyou ^_^**_

mystikalfiredragon

OMG! It's Carlisle! :D THANK YOU!

my response to my review on this chapter - :O OMG! my review is on the chapter! lol

anyways on the the actual review :D Now I can't wait for the rest of the story! ^^ I'll be waiting for the day I receive the e-mail that tells me you have updated :) btw thanks for the cookies!

_**Yup. You're welcome…(me thinks someone has a crush on him..LOL!)**_

_**Yup, if it's a good review, it gets posted..(if it's a flame..about 10/100 chance of it going up)**_

_**^_^ hehe. That's nice.**_

_**And you're welcome for the cookies.**_

**The chapter Introductions has been edited. Now it'll make more sense that Belle's name is Isabelle. Not Isabella any more. To avoid confusion.**

_**DISCLAIMER: ANY CHARACTER YOU SEE THAT IS NOT IN THE BOOK, IS MINE! **__Plus some cookies,_

_**(Does that mean Izzy is mine? Not sure. Cause the six year old is I guess, but the character Isabella Swan is not…I'm getting confused.)**_

**Chapter 11: Old Friends? Or New Enemies?**

**IPOV(Bella)**

"Hey Izzy! Did you hear? The school's having a day for our grandparents to come look at our work! Cool huh." A girl named Melissa...Melinda...Mel-something's giggled as we headed out from class.

"No, I didn't. I bet you're excited." I said without emotion. It wouldn't be good to come that day. Someone might recognise me or possibly think Belle was Isabella Swan...somehow.

"Yeah! You can meet our grandparents!" She giggled, blond curls bouncing.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." I replied grimly. Why was she talking to me?

"Huh? Why not?" Mel looked upset. Why? I had no clue.

"Well...we'll see, but I don't know if we can come, Melanie" I reasoned with her.

"Okay!" she skipped off to catch up to her other friends, then stopped and turn back at me with an annoyed look on her chubby face. "And it's Melitta!" she called after. Then she ran off.

I shook my head. I don't know why any one of the children in my year (or any year for that matter) spoke to me or acknowledged my existence. Not like I had anything to do with them. I only hung out with my family and the rest of that one group.

I sighed in boredom and headed up to the lunchroom to meet up with the rest of the group.

"I don't see what the fuss is about!" Selene sounded like she was complaining.

"Me either!" Dianna also sounded upset...what about though?

"You will when you're older" Elise's voice was trying to calm them.

I heard a wolf-whistle and wondered who the unfortunate girl was to get that from Ben. I rolled my eyes.

I walked through the door and gasped in horror.

How-?...What-?...Why-?...no! No! No! NO! NO! NO!_**NO**__**!**_

Belle smiled sadly at me with sympathy.

I stared in horror at the group sitting in between me and the group, who were looking confused at the looks they were receiving from me and my family.

I could feel that ghost of a hole returning to taunt me again, reading to split open and pull me under that depression I had been trapped in decades ago. I wouldn't be able to fight it this time if it reopened.

I swallowed and felt my face to become a glare at them and stalked past them with my head up and sat down in Belle's lap. I looked at her, and with fear in my eyes, I thought to her, _This is all a bad daydream right? Please tell me it is. Tell me they're not really here. __**PLEASE**__?_

She sadly shook her head. I panicked at this.

I bit my lip, and glared at the four vampires who were staring at Belle and me in confusion.

"Bel...la?" Alice asked hesitantly, quiet enough so only we (my family) could hear her. Oh God, even the sound of her voice brought back memories and the betrayal.

Ashley gasped, astounded. Elise and Ben stared at her with shock and disbelief, all three of them realising who they were at once.

Belle and I just glared at her. Both with the amount of anger, distrust and hatred.

She moved backwards in shock at our reactions.

_Let's get out of here __**NOW**__, please! _I frantically thought to Belle. She nodded and shot Elise and Ben a look and nodded again to fast for humans to see.

Elise groaned and Ben moaned, both clutching their heads and stomaches.

"What's wrong!" Selene panicked.

"I don't feel too good!" Ben whined.

"Me either!" Elise whimpered.

"Maybe we should take them home then. Ashley said, eyes wide in (what we knew was fake) concern.

Belle nodded and stood up, supporting Elise while Ashley supported Ben.

Then we walked out as a group. I turned and wave at the rest of the gang at our table as we left, not so subtly avoiding the four Cullen's table.

"Good acting guys." Ashley grinned in amusement.

"You guys go on ahead. I need to talk to Belle..." I said with a strained voice and gritted teeth, I was trying to stay calm..failing miserably.

Everyone nodded and smiled either with sympathy or apologetically at me.

Belle and I ran as far from Forks as I needed to be, to somewhere remote in Canada. It felt relatively peaceful in this area.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"What will happen now? Now that they're back...do we leave or stay What do we-?" I asked franticly. Why were they there? What did they want? Did they know that they broke the promise that a certain bronzed haired Cullen made all those years ago? If so, why? What good would it do to come back to Forks?

"Calm. Down." She said soothingly but stern, saying it in two sentences, cutting me off. I stopped, talking and thinking.

"We'll figure this out with the rest. But if your uncomfortable living near them, whether we leave as a group or just you and I go, we will leave if wish it."

I frowned. "You don't have to do that you know." I mumbled.

She smiled. "No, but I want to. After all, that's what family do and seeing as you and I are blood related, the matter is not open for discussion."

I smiled, really touched by her small, but loyal, speech. "Thank you. So very much."

"No problem." She smiled.

Then we hunted for an hour or so, it felt like many hours. I needed a release from my panic and fear.

"Race yah to the house" Belle laughed after we were done, starting to run at human speed. That was nice of her, distracting me from things I didn't want to remember.

A very good distraction from the hole that was ready to break my sanity when given the chance.

"Hey!" I called. "I wasn't ready!" I ran, at human speed…for now, laughing, in no hurry to get back to Forks.


	13. Well this is awkward

_**Sorry about the wait. Bad news happened in my life, but it's improving slightly.**_

_**Hoping for more reviews, but better than none I guess. Oh well.**_

_**This chapter shows a bit into Gabriella's character.**_

_REVIEWS_

_TwilightLover123456789_

_Cool!_

This is great!

So Bella looks like a 6 year old?

I'm sorry I just keeping getting confused on that!

_**Thanks.**_

_**And Yes, she does. Here's a thought. When I call her Izzy, imagine six year old Bella. And when I call her Bella, her normal self. Might help. Hopefully.**_

_mystikalfiredragon__  
:O my review is on the chapter again! lol_

I only like the Carlisle from the books, the one from the movies creeps me out a bit _

_ I'm confused, so Bella is a 6yr old now?

Belle and Bella are blood related? o_o

sorry about the questions, I'm sure you answered these in a chapter somewhere. ^^"

_**Yup :D**_

_**Lol, I was joking :D**_

_**Here's a thought. When I call her Izzy, imagine six year old Bella. And when I call her Bella, her normal self. Might help. Hopefully.**_

_**When I say blood related, I mean they are biologically. Not adopted and have a connection that way (Like how the Cullen's have a familybond, though none is actually related, they see each other as such) though neither one has blood anymore, I still call them that. Hopefully I cleared that up. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask, unless it's how the story ?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ANY CHARACTER YOU SEE THAT IS NOT IN THE BOOK, IS MINE!**_

**Chapter 12: Well... this is awkward...**

**EPOV (Elise's Point of View)**

Poor Izzy. I can't image the family that you believed loved you, that you honestly believed that they would be your family, the one family that mattered most to you, the one family that had abandoned you, were here in this one tiny area on the whole state of Washington. Poor kid. I don't blame her for being so panic stricken. I knew Ben was thinking the same thing.

"Poor kid." Ben said as we were driving up the drive way, I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, I caught an unfamiliar scent in the house.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Ashley asked. So it wasn't just me.

As we hopped out of Belle's car (seeing as we had to take it home to avoid suspicion) I raced up to the door, and opened it cautiously.

"We're in the Lounge room, kids!" Gabriella called out. So nothing was wrong. It must just be some curious leeches about and, being very hospitable vampires, Gabriella and Andrew invited them in.

As we walked in, I noticed the curious vampires (or not so curious vampire that looked like he was forced that was along with two others) had gold eyes, like Belle and Izzy. One of the males had blonde hair and the other had copper hair and the female had caramel hair. If I didn't know them or liked them, I would thought that Blondy and Caramel would look like the best parents anyone could want. With Caramel looking very motherly and Blondie had an air of authority about him, like Ash.

"Kids, this is the Carlisle, Esme and Edward Cullen, the rest of their family will be here later," Andrew said, smiling. "They are going to be living nearby, so technically, they are classified as our neighbours." Wow, There is going to be hell here soon. I could tell Ash and Ben were in shock just as I was for reasons: A, that we were out of school when we weren't suppose to be, and our parental figures weren't angry or displeased, and B, because they had no idea of who they just invited in our home.

"This is part of our family, Ashley, Ben and Elise." Gabriella introduced us to them, smiling away like she had invited her best friend over. Andrew looked the same. I could roll my eyes at this. So I did.

I was the first to break out of the stupor we were in and glared our adoptive parents and the sad-excuse for sentient beings. Maybe there was just one sad-excuse, but the other two were as bad as him.

Ben broke out thirty seconds after me and started to curse at the Cullens with every single profanity he knew.

Ash was still shocked until we heard some laughing coming from the hills about twenty miles away. Her face went even paler, if that's even possible.

Oh yeah, this is going to be hell at its fullest.

**GPOV (do I need to say? Gabriella's pov.)**

"So… how come you're not in school, Edward?" I asked, trying again for what felt like the fiftieth time of being conversational. Once again, he mumbled something incoherent, ignorant of what I had asked.

I sighed, a little annoyed, but having lived with my children for decades, I wasn't for long.

"Please don't mind him," Esme said apologetically. "He's been away from his mate for so long. It's just loneliness from her, really, he's not like this."

"Why doesn't he go back to her?" Andrew asked curiously.

A moments silence passed before Carlisle spoke. "He...was in love with a human and left her because he didn't want to risk her dying because of us. We heard though, that unfortunately, she went missing from her hometown six decades ago, and is most likely dead. He loved her very much." Esme looked like she was going to cry as did Carlisle. Edward looked beyond all point of ever seeing happiness again.

I was in awe. I had heard of only one other tale...from Izzy I think, but I don't really remember it. Too much has happened in our life and lifestyles to remember ever single thing that happens anymore…mostly.

"Ah, I see. Hmm, I've heard a similar tale, a human loving a vampire but him leaving for a different reason." I voiced.

"Really?" Carlisle and Esme asked. Edward slightly looked up, slightly dazed, but still looked as though he didn't care or as if nothing mattered to him, he looked away. Poor boy. I wished there was something I could do. I really did.

"What was her na-" Andrew started to ask, but the sound of a car pull up interrupted him.

"That will be our kids. Sounds like Belle's car. Hmm…I wonder why they're out of school" I mumbled the last part to myself. I couldn't be angry at this moment. I having a good time with our new neighbours. I liked them very much..well, Carlisle and Esme were very pleasant to be with, Edward hadn't spoken, or given any indication of paying attention, so I had no idea what he was like.

"Does anyone else smell that?" I heard Ashley ask.

I heard the door open, and footsteps I knew as well as my own, so I called out to my children, "We're in the Lounge room, kids!"

They walked through the doorway. But after catching sight of our guests, they stared in shock. I was a little confused and surprised at them. Oh well, it's not every day you see three vampires with golden eyes…or two with bright golden eyes and a third with dark gold eyes anyway.

"Kids, this is the Carlisle, Esme and Edward Cullen, the rest of their family will be here later." Andrew said, smiling. "They are going to be living nearby, so technically, they are classified as our neighbours."

"This is part of our family, Ashley, Ben and Elise." I introduced pointed at each one in turn, smiling.

Really, I couldn't stop smiling. I was really proud I could have a family. Ever since being turned and finding out I could never have children again, made me horrified and despaired. But when we found Ash, all alone and, mind I say, a little bit feral, from loneliness she said later, I was overjoyed at the chance of raising her. Then finding the two hybrid vampire/wolf cubs, feeding off a deer carcass, almost as helpless themselves, we first thought, to be proved the opposite later. I was delighted to be a mother to three wonderful children. Then finding little Isabelle, on her own in Siberia, feeding off an arctic fox, and then, two centuries later, finding her niece, and having her join our family. It was a joy I'd never thought I'd have ever again. Even though they weren't my biological children, they were as good as. I knew Andrew felt the same way, having had children together and losing one when we were human.

Though I was angry when Elise started glaring at my new friends as though they were the scum of the Earth and at Andrew and I as though we were traitors of some kind I was about to demand she explain when Ben started shouting the foulest words that came to mind at them as well. They were embarrassing me so badly, I reckon I would have steam pouring out of my ears, and my face a bright red had I been human.

I heard laughing coming from over the hills. It seemed that my youngest children had skipped out on school as well. I would have a talk with all them later. I'd make sure of it.

I heard another car pulling into the driveway however, and a knock on the door a few seconds later. Then the door opened, and in piled, who I'm guessing, the rest of the Cullen family. I might say I was a little shocked by how at home they felt. The littlest girl had a troubled look on her face, as though she were uncertain about something, while a blond male, I'm guessing her mate as he was pretty much glued to her side, looked comforting at her and also looked about the room with a warily look on his face. There was a beautiful blond girl, even more beautiful than most vampires, who looked as though she'd had something better to do, with a merry-faced male next to her. All had golden eyes.

"This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet." Carlisle introduced them to us. Elise and Ben's glare sharpen and Ashley had an eyebrow raised, "We know." she said, mock and annoyance in her tone. I stared at my oldest daughter, confused. The three of them stared at me as though I was missing something. Something very important.

The front door opened again, laughter pouring through. "We're home!" Belle called out, before she walked into the living room carrying Izzy piggyback style, both grinning.

Both grins disappeared in an instant as they immediately noticed our guests. Izzy slid off Belle's back and Belle pulled her behind me protectively. A shocked look appeared on Belle's face at the same time a horror, panic stricken look appeared on Izzy's.

All the Cullens gasped at them, shock also appearing on all their faces.

Then it hit me.

Who they were.

Why Ash Ben and Elise had reacted like that.

Why my children had skipped school.

What'd I'd done.

_I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry._ I thought, hoping Belle could hear and understand.

What had I done? What would be the consequences?


	14. AN please read

Hey guys. Sorry I've taken a while (still am) but I have valid reasons for not updating and seeing as it's been a while, I figure I should let you know why I haven't updated yet. (not upset, but feel like I need you to understand)

Firstly, I've had a lot of stress on me.

Secondly, Mental Block. Been worse than ever.

Thirdly a person I have a very close relationship with was diagnosed with cancer (a week before I asked them about cancer for one of my stories….) so I've found the subject touchy (Why I haven't touched the Moon and Earth Series)

Fourthly, , I've had to study for HSC so been unable to even think about my stories

I'm glad you've all been eager for some of my stories to continue, so I'll try my best, but all I can see is the story further on. I'll see if I can get something done soon.

Thanks for all your patience

SolarWinds


End file.
